Anime Movie Crossovers
by Vishia
Summary: Short crossovers from some of my favorite movies. Enjoy!


Vishia: Yozers! The wacky V here! I'm baaaaack. My wacky assistant is back also!

InuGhost: (Smiles for the camera) Hey, you guys! I'm InuGhost and--

Vishia: (Turns the camera back to herself) Anyway! Pay him no attention. He makes no sense. Back to this! I wanted to do some crossovers from some of my favorite movies. This chapter is some Inuyasha crossovers. Who knows which anime is next…Ooo'! (Evil grin) I am a sugarized author, okays! I have given you a warning. Now that we're on the same level, let's do this! Think of it as..Robot Chicken: Vishia-Style!

Movie: Tarzan

Tarzan: (Surfing on branches with Jane on his back)

Inuyasha: (Runs past Tarzan and Jane with Kagome on his back) Is that all you got, Monkey Boy!

Kagome: Inuyasha!

Tarzan: (Smirks) I can go faster…Dog Boy…

Jane: Tarzan!

Inuyasha: Then it's a race! (Picks up speed)

Kagome: (Holding on for dear life) Inuyasha!

Tarzan: (Also picks up speed) Whatever you say!

Jane: (Also holding on as best as she can) Tarzan!

Kagome: Inuyasha…SIT!

Inuyasha: ARGGH! (Falls through branches and lands on his face at the bottom of Jungle) What did ya do that for! I was winning!

Kagome: (Shrugs and walks off)

(Channel Flips)

Movie: Charlie's Angels

Natalie: (Dancing around her house in her underwear) Do…do…do..

Miroku: (Looking at her through her window) Ooh'… (Knocks on the window)

Natalie: (Looks at the window) Huh? (Slides to the window and opens it) Hiya! May I help you?

Miroku: (Holds Natalie's hand) Oh, beautiful woman…may you please be kind enough to bear my children?

Natalie: (Narrows her eyes at Miroku) Hold on…stay right here… (Slams the window on his fingers)

Miroku: YOW! (Falls onto the pavement)

Vishia: (Stood above Miroku with a bat) Oh, Mirooooku…

Miroku: No! Vishia! Please! Sango's worst enough! Don't be rash! (Runs)

Vishia: Come back, you! (Chases Miroku)

(Channel Flips)

Movie: Holes

Stanley: (Outside, digging a hole) Need..water.. (Looks around) Huh?

Inuyasha: (Digging a hole madly)

Zero: (Pokes Inuyasha with a stick)

Inuyasha: (Pulls the stick and continues digging)

X-Ray: What is he? Why is he digging like that? So..fast.

Zig-Zag: Because. He's a half-demon from a different era.. And he's looking for maybe a piece of jewelry with..like.. magical powers.

(Moment of silence..)

Magnet: Man, that's a load of crap.

Mr. Sir: (Comes out and looks at them) What y'all doin'! Get back to work!

Inuyasha: (Piles dirt on Mr. Sir) Quiet! I'm digging here, old man!

Stanley: So.. why is he digging?

Armpit: (Points) Here comes the Warden!

Kagome: (Walks over, dressed in the Warden's clothes) Keep digging, Inuyasha! It's down there somewhere! (Laughs evilly)

Zero: (Keeps staring at Kagome, love sickly) That's one hot Warden..

Inuyasha: (Mumbling things)

Stanley: (Jumps in Inuyasha's hole, steering clear of dirt) Uh.. What exactly are you looking for?

Inuyasha: Must..find..RAMEN! If I dig deep enough, there will be a ramen paradise!

All but Inuyasha, Zero and Kagome: (Facefaults)

Squid: What is "ramen" anyway?

All but Inuyasha and Kagome: (Shrugs)

Zero: (Pokes Kagome's rear) Hey, I can show you a good time..

Kagome: Eep! (Looks down at Zero) You're too little for me.. Sorry.

Zero: (Smirks) I think not.. (Somehow manages to pick up Kagome and heads to Mr. Sir's truck)

Mr. Sir: Oh, no! Y'all ain't getting' in here!

Kagome: OUT OF OUR WAY!

Mr. Sir: (Jumps in a hole, frightened)

Stanley, X-Ray, Zig-Zag, Magnet, Armpit and Squid: (Twitches)

Stanley: What do you think they're doing in there anyway?

Everyone: (Shrugs and continues digging)

(Channel Flips)

Movie: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory

Willy Wonka: Oh, yes.. Drink from my chocolate rive—WHOA! WHO/WHAT ARE YOU!

Shippo: (Eating chocolate roses from a bush) I'm Shippo. A kitsune. Now lemme eat! (Continues eating chocolate)

Willy Wonka: (Tries to pull Shippo away) No! Stop! You cannot eat my chocolate without my permission!

Shippo: (Hangs on tightly to the bush) I want chocolate! Leave me alone!

Charlie: (Walks up to Willy Wonka) C'mon, Mr. Wonka. Let him eat.

Willy Wonka: (Sighs and lets go of Shippo) Okay, Charlie. But next time, he dies.

Shippo: (Gulps and looks to Charlie) Thanks, Charlie.

Charlie: Yeah, anytime. (Winks and points to Shippo) And now, you have to pay me back.. (Licks his lips all..sexy-like)

Shippo: (Wide-eyed)

* * *

Vishia: (Laughs gently) I was on sugar when I started typing this. Just an extra story for you guys on Upload-O-Rama! I may continue, I may not. Matters if this one gets a lot of reviews.

InuGhost: (Rolls eyes) Whatever, Vishia.

Vishia: (Pimp-slaps InuGhost) Hush yo' mouth! x)

InuGhost: (Sniffles)


End file.
